A Promise for Forever
by DaggerQuill
Summary: “It’s a Quileute promise bracelet. If you accept it, it means we promise to be friends, to be together, forever.” “Forever. You promise?” Breaking Dawn Missing Moment, Jacob gives Renesmee her Christmas present over pancakes. OneShot


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters featured in this story, if I did Jacob would have ended up with Bella and none of this would have ever happened. Also, the Forks Coffee Shop is a real place () and I used their real menu items, so I don't own them either. I also have never been there, so I'm sorry if my information about it is incorrect.

A Promise for Forever

A Breaking Dawn Missing Moment

By: DaggerQuill

The new fallen snow was glittering in the sunrise as I got out of my car and began walking through the trees. While I made my way to the cottage I tried to figure out why I was so nervous.

It's not like I thought she would say no. It was just a present anyway. The only thing it symbolized was something I already knew was true. And who doesn't accept a present, especially a kid, what kid wouldn't want their Christmas present?

Plus, it's not like I won't propose for real someday. So, if she says no, it will be okay. I mean, Bella rejected me six thousand times before, and I survived.

But it was different with Nessie. Even though it's only a present and I knew she would want it, and I will get another chance, the possibility of Nessie rejecting me scared the shit out of me.

My plan was to ask Bella, and hopefully avoid Edward, to take Nessie someplace. I know there are no secrets in the Cullen house, but I wasn't going to make it through this with a bunch of mind reading psychic mood changers hanging around.

When I let myself in the cottage I found Bella reading in a chair by the fire. "Hey, Jake." She said without looking up.

"Merry Christmas, Bells. Where is everyone?"

"Edward is still up at the house, we all went up there for the whole Christmas morning thing. Renesmee wanted to come back and get ready to go to Charlie's."

"Bella, could I drive Nes- Renesmee to Charlie's? I want to give her my Christmas present without everyone listening in."

She gave me a quizzical look. "It's not bad!" I assured her, "It's just hard to get any privacy around here." She scoffed, knowing it was true. "Anyway, I bet you and Edward could find something to do with an extra few hours on Christmas morning."

She glared at me but almost instantly grinned and said, "Make sure you're at Charlie's by nine."

"Thanks Bells!" I said quickly. "Nes!" I called. "Let's go for a ride."

"Jacob!" She squealed running out of her room, wearing a new locket and a poofy dress that I was sure Alice had picked out. "Merry Christmas, Jacob!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too. I really like your dress."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and twirled around, showing it off.

"Can I drive you to your grandpa Charlie's?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go!" she said. "Bye Mom!"

"See you at Grandpa's, sweetie!" Bella called as Nessie ran toward the door.

"See ya, Bells." I waved to her as I lifted Nessie onto my shoulders.

I carried her to the car, but then realized I didn't know _where _I wanted to take her.

"Can we go hunting?" She asked as soon as we pulled on to the road.

"What?"

"I didn't eat breakfast," she explained "I'm hungry."

"Nessie, There'll be lots of food at your Grandpa's, we can't show up full."

"I don't want _food_." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest which made her look more adorable than angry.

It was hard for me to say no to her. "Plus, you're all dressed up. I don't want you to get all dirty."

Suddenly she brightened "Pancakes?" She asked.

I smiled when I realized The Coffee Shop was the perfect place. Human food has never been Nessie's favorite but she had grown fond of breakfast food after she and I started having pancake eating contests at a restaurant in town. Forks Coffee Shop specialized in giant pancakes, so big that most humans had trouble finishing by themselves. Every Sunday morning Nessie and I each ordered their largest plate of pancakes with all of the sides. It was some of the only times we got to hang out without a coven of vampires hovering around us.

I sighed loudly and shot her an annoyed look, even though I was still smiling. "Alright," I agreed, "but we're not eating _too _much."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"We'll both have the tall stack of GIANT hotcakes with two scrambled eggs and bacon." I told the waiter

"No, I want ham." Nessie said

"Ok," I told her, then turned to the waiter "We'll have two tall stacks of GIANT hotcakes, two sides of scrambled eggs, one side of bacon, and one side of ham, and two large glasses of milk."

"Are you sure?" The waiter was staring at us with a skeptical look. "That's a _lot _of food, our pancakes–"

"We know." Nessie assured him in a clear, adult voice that didn't match how she looked and certainly didn't match her actual age.

Our milks came while Nessie was telling me about her morning. "I woke up really, really early. Daddy gave me a MP3 player, and Mommy gave me a locket, it says '_plus que mon propre vie'' _her accent was perfect, even though I can't think of any other time she had ever spoken French. "It means, 'more than my own life,' she said that's how much she loves me." I was planning to wait until after we finished eating to give her her present, but I was feeling so anxious I had ripped apart my napkin and four sugar packs. If I didn't ask her now I was going to be too nervous to eat when the food came.

"Renesmee," I started, this was important and I was trying to sound formal or something. She gave me a quizzical look over her glass of milk. She'd only heard me use her real name around Bella and even then, only when Bella seemed in a bad mood.

I started over. "Um, Nessie, is it alright if I give you your Christmas present right now?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. I pulled the bracelet out of my jeans pocket.

She gasped, "It's pretty!" Her eyes followed the pattern of the complex weaves.

"It's a Quileute promise bracelet," I explained. Even though she kind of already understood it, Bella, Edward and I, decided not to explain the imprinting to her until she was older. No one wanted her to feel like she didn't have choices. "If you accept it, it means we promise to be friends, to be together, forever." She paused biting her bottom lip, thinking over what I had said. I took a deep, nervous breath.

"Forever." She said. Her clarification blew my mind. Before I knew the truth about werewolves and vampires I had never considered forever. Only after Nessie was born did I entertain the possibility of myself being never-ending. To be honest, even with Nessie by my side, I still felt daunted by the concept. She was waiting for me to say something, her eyes wide and earnest, as if there was no other option.

"For as long as you want me." I managed.

"You promise?" She gently demanded.

I nodded. It was the one thing I was sure of. She smiled, "Forever then." She said simply, making me happier than I ever had been before. She held her arm forward so I could slip the bracelet onto her wrist.

The waiter came with the food. He set each plate on the table with is eyebrows raised as if he was asking if we really wanted all of it.

"Thank you." Nessie said enunciating each word in her musical voice. He shook his head in disbelief, and walked away. She grabbed her fork and poised it over her scrambled eggs. "Ready, set, go!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

The combination of not enough sleep and too much food had lulled Nessie to sleep on the short ride to Charlie's. I carried her into the house where we were met by the loud "Hellos!" and "Merry Christmases!" of Bella, Edward, my Dad, my pack, Charlie, Sue, Sam and Emily. Seeing everyone crammed into the Swan living room and feeling Nessie stir in my arms, I realized again how right Bella was, we were all meant to be a family.

Nessie was instantly wide awake jumping out of my arms running, to Edward.

"Daddy! Look at what Jacob got me!"

'_Oh, shit!'_ I thought.

Please Review!


End file.
